Chapter 3/Pushing the Borg Back
(Space, outside the Terran system) The Federation Home Fleet is battling the Borg fleet as phasers, photon torpedoes, and Borg energy beams are flying everywhere as Federation attack fighters and F-302 fighter-interceptors are fighting the smaller Borg ships, as the Enterprise is firing at the nearest Borg Sphere with quantum phasers destroying the ship as another one fires at the flagship hitting its hull armor. (Main bridge, red alert) Smoke is everywhere on the bridge as crewmen are racing from console to console keeping them online as the ship takes more and more hits from the Borg tactical cube its trying to avoid. Shields down 56% Lieutenant McCabe says looking at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at him. Reroute power to forward shields Captain Martin orders Lieutenant McCabe to do as he spins in his chair. Then another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the battle is going south on the home fleet then the ship stops shaking as Captain Martin gets up as coolant is venting from the ceiling and console screens are flickering. They've stop firing sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at both Captain Martin and Commander Kadan who are very confused by what's going on. What the hell happened Captain Martin says looking at his crew. Lieutenant Sito looks at her console then reports. Sir the bulk of the Borg fleet has been recalled to Vulcan she reports in shock by what she reported to Captain Martin. Commander Kadan looks at Martin. John that's where Captain Kira and the other half of the fleet is at Commander Kadan says in shock. I know Ensign Johansson follow the Borg fleet we have to keep them from reaching Vulcan because if they do then we're dead Captain Martin says as he goes back to his command chair. (Space, Vulcan border) The Federation defense fleet is regaining their foothold in the battle as the Intrepid is flying towards the tactical cube. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, target the Borg tactical cube, fire transphasic torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button on the console. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid fires a spread of transphasic torpedoes blows a hole in the tactical cube and destroys it. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Direct hit enemy vessel destroyed we're winning this fight sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the console then at Captain Kira. Sir sensors are picking up 34 Borg cubes coming our way along with the Home Fleet Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her ops console and then at both Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. Samantha looks at Typhuss. Wonder why they're heading our way Colonel Carter says looking at Typhuss in shock. I have no idea, Lieutenant Curtis, target those Borg cubes, fire transphasic torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button on the console. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid fires a spread of transphasic torpedoes at the Borg cubes but the torpedoes don't destroy the Borg cubes. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, the Borg have adapted to the transphasic torpedoes, new orders from Captain Bateson, the fleet is to move away from the Borg fleet says Lieutenant Curtis. What those torpedoes are the only thing that can't be adapted to by the Borg Colonel Carter says looking at Typhuss. Lieutenant Wellington, take us away from the Borg fleet, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Heather Wellington. Aye sir, engaging impulse engines says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the helm console. (Space, Vulcan border) The Federation defense fleet approaches the Home Fleet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Where they going? Captain Martin asked Commander Kadan in confusion. She shrugs her shoulders. Sito order the fleet to get back into the battle we've got a planet to save Captain Martin says to Sito. Then the ship shakes. Sir we're locked in the Intrepid''s tractor beam we're also being hailed by the ''Intrepid its Captain Kira Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console. On screen Captain Martin says as he gets up from his command chair and the viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Typhuss release us from the tractor beam we've got to save Vulcan from the Borg right now Typhuss Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the viewer. Captain Bateson ordered the fleet away from the Borg fleet and that means you too says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Typhuss Vulcan hello they need us and we're just going to abandon them to be destroyed by the Borg fleet Captain Martin says to Typhuss on the main viewer. Captain Kira sir my people will be destroyed if we don't stay and help them Commander Chen says looking at the main viewer. Sir, Captain Bateson has rallied the fleet for one final attack on the Borg fleet reports Lieutenant Curtis to Captain Kira. Close the channel and disengage the tractor beam says Typhuss to Lieutenant Curtis. Lieutenant Curtis closes the channel and disengages the tractor beam. Lieutenant Wellington, take us back to the Borg fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Wellington. Aye sir, engaging impulse engines says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the helm console. Lieutenant Curtis, target the Borg fleet, fire quantum and photon torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button on the console. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid fires a spread of quantum and photon torpedoes at the Borg cubes. Then the Borg cubes fire at each other causing the destruction of large numbers of cubes. Then the Borg Queen regained control and ordered the drones to regenerate. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, Captain Bateson has ordered the surviving ships to destroy the Borg says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Curtis, target the Borg fleet, fire quantum and photon torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button on the console. (Space, Vulcan border) The Intrepid and the Federation fleet fires a spread of quantum and photon torpedoes at the Borg cubes destroying them. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) I wonder what the hell caused that to happen Captain Martin says then smiles and laughs. Sir you all right Commander Kadan asked him. He looks at her with a smile on his face. Ezri you life saver Captain Martin says to himself as he looks at the debris of Borg vessels floating in orbit around Vulcan.